The Little Mermaid
by schu-chan
Summary: NOT a humor fic; just a light, cute story. AU. And it's YAOI. pairing: BxK not finished
1. Chapter 01: The First Encounter

**NOTE: if you've read this chapter BEFORE ****August 19, 2003****, you'll want to read it again!!!!**

The Little Mermaid - WK Style

Disclaimer: i don't own Disney's the Little Mermaid or Takehito and Project WeiB's WeiB   
  
Kreuz. If I did, I'd have a computer that didn't suck, I'd live in a house that   
  
had AC and I wouldn't have trouble paying tuition (going to a private HS sucks -.-)

"Keeen! It's creepy around here! What if there's a shark...?"

"Shut it, Yohji. Come on, let's go in that sunken ship... I bet there's lots of human stuff in there."

Yohji frowned and followed his childhood friend. Ken was waaaaaay too reckless. The humans were getting smarter and smarter. They now had little ships that they could come deep into the ocean with; it made it more dangerous for the merpeople. But thankfully, they were slow and primitive enough that the merpeople could evade them easily. But at the rate the humans were improving their technology, it wouldn't be long before the merpeople would be in danger and be forced to go to the deeper, darker parts of the ocean where humans never went. Where there were dangerous monsters lurking everywhere.

Ken hummed softly to himself as he inspected this and that. *What is this?* He picked up the small thing that looked like a somewhat mishapen version of his father's triton. There were four prongs instead of just three but he supposed that the humans couldn't get it perfectly right; after all, they'd never seen one before. He swam deeper into the ship, touching this and that. He jumped back in surprise when something began to spin slowly, letting out a small, tinkling sound. He laughed and picked up the little trinket and turned to show it to Yohji.

"Yohji...? Yohji, where are you?" He swam around, calling for his best friend. "Come on, Yohji, this isn't funny!"

Ken swam out, nervous and scared for his best friend. He headed out of the ship and stopped when he spotted Yohji.

"Yohji!" Yohji turned around and gave Ken an easy smile. "Wassup, Ken?"

"You scared me! You could have told me you came back out, couldn't you?!"

"But you were so into it... I knew you'd come out so I thought I'd just let you have some fun before I returned."

Ken glared at Yohji. "Have fun with the girls, Yohji. I'm going back."

Yohji made a face at Ken, who glared at Yohji before he headed back. Yohji leaned against the ship casually as he talked to the two mergirls. Ken turned his head and shot Yohji a dirty look before he swam back to his room, hiding the things he'd gotten from the sunken ship.

"Ken, you in here?"

Ken turned and gave his younger brother a smile. "Omi, what is it?"

"Ran-'Nii wants to see you."

Ken sighed but headed out to his older brother's room. "Ran? What is it?"

"Where were you?"

"I was with Yohji."

"I asked you where you'd been, not who you'd been with."

"I... I was..."

"At a ship."

Ken hung his head. "Hai... Suman."

Ran sighed. "Ken, if Otou-san finds out, he'll get angry, we both know that. You have to end this infatuation with humans before he founds out and before you get hurt."

Ken frowned. He knew that his brother was only looking out for him and that he loved him, but he didn't want to stop going to the wrecks. Ran sighed and pulled Ken into a hug.

"Ken, I just... fine. Don't get hurt, ok?" Ken hugged him back, smiling. "Arigatou, 'Nii-chan."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken grinned and picked up an object from the ocean floor. Round, with weird markings around it. He put it in his pouch and swam towards the metal wreckage that lay on the ocean floor. He entered it but immediately left it.

*Humans shouldn't come on water if they can't breathe in it...*

He headed towards a wreckage that he'd overheard some merteens talking about. *Oh, look! Lights. Great, I can see where I'm going better, then. Wait... Lights...? SHIT! LIGHTS!*

Ken quickly swam behind a rock, hoping that the humans would quickly get to where they wanted to go so that he could escape. He let out a groan when they stopped a couple yards away from the rock. There was no way he could get out without being seen. He hunched down, praying that they wouldn't come over. He peered around it. There were two humans coming out; one stayed near the lumpy machine and the other headed towards the rock that Ken was hiding behind. Ken groaned and tried to scrunch himself up even more. The figure came around the rock and reached for something  on top of the rock when he saw a small figure.

*A boy? WTF?! A boy can't be down here unless he's dead!* Crawford headed lower down the rock and touched the 'boy' on the shoulder. Crawford jumped back a little bit when Ken looked up in horror. That was when Crawford noticed the tail.

Ken looked up into Crawford's amber eyes pleadingly. Crawford stared into those chocolate brown eyes and sighed. Before he left, Crawford leaned forward and touched Ken's check once. Ken watched as Crawford motioned for the people he was with to head another way. Ken smiled to himself and left.

*Those amber eyes... I'll never forget them. So beautiful.*

TBC…

Review, onegai! -.-" I'm SO exhausted. I've uploaded this fic like… 3 or 4 different times now -.-"


	2. Chapter 02: The Second Encounter

The Little Mermaid  
  
by: schu-chan  
  
disclaimer: i don't own Disney's The Little Mermaid or Takehito's and Project WeiB's WeiB Kreuz. If I did, I'd have a computer that didn't suck, I'd live in a house that had AC, and I wouldn't have trouble paying tuition (going to private HS sucks -.-")  
  
Chapter 2: The Second Encounter  
  
Ken's father watched with narrowed eyes as Ken swam by with a dazed look in his eyes. Ken was acting really strange lately. Usually Ken was talking or playing around with something. Nowadays, Ken was just swimming around, humming to himself.  
  
"Ran, what's wrong with Ken?" Ran shrugged. "I don't know, 'Tou-san... He has been acting strange lately, hasn't he?"  
  
"He's in love." They both turned around and found Omi smiling at them.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Omi giggled. Ran and his father could be so alike sometimes. "Can't you tell? He's always just floating around, there's that look in his eyes, and... he told me."  
  
Ran and his father glared at him. "He told you and not me?"  
  
Ran and their father glared at each other. "That's what I'm supposed to say!"  
  
They glared at each other again and Omi giggled. He loved it when Ran and their father said the same things to each other - they always got mad at each other, as though one of them'd stolen their words.  
  
Just then, Ken swam by and his father grabbed his arm. "Ara? 'Tou-san? What is it?"  
  
"Who's the mergirl you like? Who is she?" Ken stared at his father. "She...?"  
  
His father stared at his son. "It's a merboy?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "Think what you want; you're not finding out from me."  
  
"But no one else knows!"  
  
"Omi does... and if he tells, I'll tell you who he likes, so he can't tell you!" With that, Ken left, laughing, leaving his father and his older brother staring at his back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat on the rock, talking with Yohji. "So, you swing that  way, Ken?"  
  
Ken laughed at Yohji's worried look and punched Yohji in the shoulder. "I'd never fall in love with you, baka!"  
  
Yohji gave Ken a hurt look. "But I'm so perfect!"  
  
Ken laughed and said, "You may look good, but I know better than to fall for a player like you, Yotan."  
  
Yohji grinned. "Well, good luck, KenKen."  
  
"Thanks, Yotan... It's probably hard for you to let me try this, huh?"  
  
Yohji let out a sigh before he pulled Ken into his arms. "Ken... I believe in you. I'm sure you'll find him and become happy."  
  
"Thanks, Yotan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken swam up near the top of the ocean, staying right under the water when he saw that there was a dark shape heading towards him. He quickly swam lower when something fell into the water. A body... He swam closer and found that it was a man who had his arms tied behind his back and his legs tied together and held down with a huge block of stone. Ken swam over and quickly untied the man. The boat was already long gone. Ken pulled him up and held the man out of the water. The man coughed and spit out the little water that he had swallowed.  
  
The man opened his closed eyes and looked into Ken's chocolate brown eyes. Ken stared at the man, eyes wide with recognition. A pair of amber eyes stared right back at Ken.  
  
TBC...  
  
dundunduun! So, these two have finally met, ne? But why was Brad thrown overboard? What's going to happen to them?  
  
   
  
   
  
Review, onegai! 


	3. Chapter 03: Introductions

The Little Mermaid  
  
by: schu-chan  
  
disclaimer: i don't own Disney's The Little Mermaid or Takehito's and Project WeiB's WeiB Kreuz. If I did, I'd have a computer that didn't suck, I'd live in a house that had AC, and I wouldn't have trouble paying tuition (going to private HS sucks -.-")  
  
Chapter 3: Introductions  
            They stared at each other from above the water. Ken with fear and anticipation, Crawford with indifference with a hint of fascination.

"So… are you a mermaid?"

 Ken sweatdropped. "Uh… close. Mer_man_."

Crawford nodded. "Do mermen have names?"

"Ken."

"Ken?"

Ken nodded. "And yours?"

"Bradley Crawford."

"Two names…?"

"One inherited from the father; the other given to us as our own."

Ken nodded again. "What should I call you?"

"Whichever you would like."

"Why were you, uh… you know."

"They made the mistake of thinking that they could get rid of me."

"… Do you need to get to land?"

"I'll float. Or swim."

"You'll die before you get there."

"Maybe so."

Ken sweatdropped. This guy said all this so calmly with a slightly menacing look in his eye. Ken swam forward and put his arms around Crawford's chest.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're probably tired from staying up above the water. I'll take you as close to land as I can."

*As close as I dare to go.*

"I can do it on my own."

"No, you can't. Do you _know _how long it could take you to get to land on your own?"

"…"

"You wouldn't reach it even by nightfall. I can get you there before nightfall – _long before nightfall."_

Crawford glared at Ken but held tight when Ken told him to. "Are all humans like you?"

"No."

Ken swam swiftly, taking care that the water did not splash too much onto Crawford's face.

"KEN!" Ken stopped when he heard his brother yelling out his name. Ran glared at him as Ken turned around.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"Uhm... helping this unconscious human to shore?"

"Are you mocking me, Ken?"

"Of course not! This guy's just passed out with his eyes open!"

"And looking form you to me?"

"His eyes are rolling…?"

"Ken!"

"Datte, 'Nii…"

"Fine, take him to shore but come back immediately. And human, if you do _anything to try to disturb the peace of the ocean or hurt us in any way, I will kill you. Don't even __think of taking Ken away."_

~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you."

Ken grinned. "It's nothing."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Take me away from here."

"Nani?"

"I'm only half merman. One of my step-mothers, Schoen… she… she hates me. She beats me and my father turns a blind eye because I'm a 'mistake.'"

"A 'mistake.' Isn't that a little harsh on yourself?"

Ken let out a bitter laugh. "On myself? I overheard the conversation between him and an advisor a couple of birthdays ago. I feel bad for Ran 'Nii and Ototo… but… I want to see my mother and her world."

"Fine. But your tail would be a problem."

Ken grinned and said. "I can turn into a human. Wait a sec."

Crawford had to grab him quickly when Ken began to sink. Ken coughed out the water he'd swallowed and winced.

"No wonder humans look so freaked out when they're dying in the ocean. It hurts. Help me out, ne?"

Crawford slowly paddled towards the shore. He helped Ken out, quickly pulling off his shirt and putting it on Ken. Ken slipped, unused to walking. Crawford picked him up and carried him out to the parking area. A few minutes later, a black convertible driven by a redhead came up.

"Looks like you're alive. Who's that?"

"This is Ken. He'll be living with us from now on."

"Hi, Ken. I'm Schuldich, nice to meet you."

Ken gave him a happy smile. "Hi, I'm Ken. Nice to meet you, too."

Crawford carefully placed him down in the backseat and sat down next to him. Ken smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

TBC…

Ok, so… I hadn't updated in a long time. I'm really really sorry about that. But hopefully, you like this chapter. I don't think it's TOO bad this time… perhaps since I wrote it out, I could revise little by as I typed it.

Review, onegai~


	4. Chapter 04: Shopping

The Little Mermaid

by: schu-chan

disclaimer: i don't own Disney's The Little Mermaid or Takehito's and Project WeiB's WeiB Kreuz. If I did, I'd have a computer that didn't suck, I'd have a car...

it's been about a year since i've updated this too... sorry everyone enjoy the chapter... review onegai

-dashes indicate thought-

Chapter 4: Shopping

Ken sat in the backseat next to Crawford as Schuldich drove away from the beach. "Your family won't come looking for you?"

"Ran 'Nii might try but I doubt my father will let him..."

"He won't try to come on his own?"

"He... can't turn into a human like me... Unless you're half human, you can't turn into a human the way I can. You have to train hard. Ran 'Nii still has about a year of training to go before he can do it on his own."

"Ah. And you don't think your father will help him?"

Ken gave him a bitter smile. "I know he won't."

Ken stared out at the trees. "What're those?"

"Those are trees. They're plants."

"Oh. Are there a lot of animals on land?"

"Dogs, cats, birds, squirrels, mice, bugs. You'll see more of those than anything else."

Ken blinked at Crawford then nodded. Schuldich glanced at them from his rearview mirror and smiled when he saw Crawford watching Ken.

* * *

"All right, we're home." 

Crawford stepped out of the car with a sleeping Ken in his arms.

"Aaaaw how cuuuute"

Crawford threw Schuldich a glare before heading inside the apartment. "Call Jei and tell him to get out some clothes."

"But he looks so cute in your shiiirt, Braaa-"

"NOW."

Schuldich grinned and pulled out his phone. "Jei? Yea, he's alive. Can you get out some pants and a shirt? You can get one of Brad's shirts but try to get one of my work pants. We have a guest."

* * *

After Crawford had laid Ken in the guest bed, he met with Jei and Schuldich in the living room. 

"Who is he, Brad? I mean, he's cute and all but... where'd he come from? What, was he drowing in the water too?"

"He saved me."

"Saved you. You were how far into the ocean?"

"He's... a merman."

"... He's lost it, Jei. I knew he'd lose it some day but I didn't know it'd come this soon."

Crawford gave Schuldich a glare.

"I believe him."'

"You've gotta be kidding me, Jei. You BELIEVE that that kid in there is a merman?!"

Jei nodded. "I've seen one before... Looked kinda like your type, actually."

Schuldich slumped back against the couch. "I can't believe you two!"

"I-it's true." Ken wobbled forward towards them.

Schuldich stared at him for a couple seconds before turning back to Crawford and Jei. "The kid's obviously missing a few screws! What kind of kid says he's a merman?!"

"How do you explain where he came from."

"I don't know! He swam too much into the sea and was starting back when he met you partway. You got yourself free but obviously had too much seawater and you think he saved you!"

"Ken, can you change? Is it okay for you to do it out of the water?"

Ken nodded and sat down next to him. He slipped off the pants that Schuldich had dressed him in and Schuldich stared in shock as Ken's legs melded together to form a fin.

"You guys are FUCKING with me. This can't be happening."

Ken bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry... did I gross you out...?"

"Gross me out? NO. Freak me out? YES."

Ken giggled. Schuldich gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm freaking out and... and you LAUGH?"

Ken smiled as he changed back to his legs. "Ah, sorry. It's just that you remind me of my best friend. It's exactly how he would have reacted."

Schuldich sighed. "I'm going to bed."

Jei grinned. "Gnight."

"Night."

"Maybe... I shouldn't have asked you to take me away..."

"He'll get over it. He likes being melodramatic."

"But - "

"If you want to go back, I can take you back. But it's your choice."

Ken nodded. "Uhm... I don't remember how I got here. Any way you could, uhm... take me back to that room?"

Crawford nodded and held Ken by the arm as Ken stumbled along. "I can carry you."

Ken gave Crawford a brilliant smile. "I want to get used to the legs. Thanks, though."

"All right."

* * *

"WHAT?! Ken hasn't gotten back?!" 

Ran shook his head. "Dad, let me go look for him."

"No."

"But there's no one else!"

"He'll come back."

"No, he won't! He's in danger, he doesn't know how humans are!"

"If he doesn't come back within a week, I'll send some people."

"No, you won't! You don't really care about Ken, you never did!"

The room became quiet. Omi and Yohji had been talking quietly with each other on Ken's bed while Schoen had been arguing with an attendant about what she wanted to do with Ken's things.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of not caring about my son."

Ran gave his father a dark look. "_Everyone_ knows you don't care about him. You take care of him because you're his _father_. You're obligated. You don't spend much time with him, you ignore the fact that Step-mother beats him. All you do is give him _stuff_ when all he wants is for you to love him. Oh, and you ignore the fact that most of the court treats him like dirt!"

His father stared at him silently for a minute before responding slowly, "Stop. Lying. Ran."

Ran laughed. Almost everyone shivered, chilled by the cold laugh. "Stop denying it, you bastard! Just adMIT that you don't love him! And let me go get him so that the people who DO love him can take care of him!"

"You want to go that badly? Fine, GO."

Ran turned to Schoen. He said softly, "This room better look like this when I get back with him or else I'll tear you apart."

Schoen gave Ran a small nod, glaring at him.

"I'll be leaving tonight, Dad."

"Fine. But take Yohji with you."

"I'll be going alone."

"You're either taking him with you or you're not going at all."

"Fine."

* * *

"Ken? Hey, Ken, wake up." Jei gently shook Ken awake. "It's time for breakfast, Ken." 

"Mmmnnn? Break... fast?"

"Yea. Come on." Ken climbed out of bed and followed Jei outside. Jei led him to the dining room where Schuldich was drinking coffee. Crawford was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee but he pulled down the newspaper once Ken entered the room.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, I did. What's for breakfast?"

"Jei made pancakes."

"Pan... cakes...?"

"Here, try them, Ken. They're good." Jei gave Ken a grin and led him to an empty seat.

Ken stared at the light fluffy bread before him. He reached to pick it up with his hands when Jei put a fork in his hand.

"Here, you use this. And this." Jei picked up the knife and put it in Ken's other hand. "Just watch me."

Ken watched as Jei cut into his own pancake with the knife and fork. He did the same, though his pancake piece came out a little more mutilated than Jei's did. He watched as Jei put the pancake in his mouth with the fork and again followed.

"This... is good." Jei grinned.

"Isn't it?" Ken nodded and started attempting to cut another piece. He put down the knife and fork and picked up the pancake.

"Too hard." Jei laughed, which made both Schuldich and Crawford look over. Schuldich started laughing and Crawford struggled to hide a smile. Ken held the huge pancake in his hands the way people hold pizza and was taking a huge bite out of it. Ken blinked at them.

"Ith too haad to kkut ih." Jei and Schuldich kept laughing. Ken glared at them while he chewed.

"Oooooh, Braaaaaaaaaaaad."

Crawford turned to look at Schuldich, who gave him a huge grin. "What."

"Credit card, pleeaase gotta take the kid shopping, don't I?"

Crawford sighed but reached into his pocket. "Don't spend too much."

"Don't worry, we'll just spend a couple thousand."

Crawford gave Schuldich a glare. Schuldich grinned. "I'm just kidding. I'll spend maybe a little over a thousand."

Crawford continued to glare at Schuldich for a minute before sighing and turning back to his newspaper. "I suppose it's better than when you shop for yourself."

Schuldich grinned. "Hey, we can afford it, can't we?"

"Yes, but -"

"Come on, Jei, Ken! Time to go shopping!"

Jei groaned. "No... shopping with you is like some form of torture..."

"Go with them. Make sure he spends how much he said he would."

Jei gave Crawford a pleading look. Crawford smirked. "It'll be fun, Jei. I have to get to work, so I'll see you all tonight."

Everyone nodded at him. Once Crawford was gone, Schuldich was rushing Ken and Jei.

"Come _ooon_, the mall opens in two hours! We have to get there soon!"

"It takes ten minutes to get there."

"Er... just hurry!"

* * *

Ran looked out over the city from his hotel room. -Where are you, Ken?- 

TBC...

review onegai!


	5. Chapter 5: My Nightmares

The Little Mermaid

by: schu-chan

disclaimer: this stuff doesn't belong to me: like Ken, Brad, Schu... etc. although if they did they'd probably just be my harem *wink*

it's been about a year since i've updated this too... sorry everyone enjoy the chapter... review onegai

-dashes indicate thought-

Chapter 5: "My nightmares"

"Wait, Schuldich-san! I can't walk that fast!" Schuldich wheeled around and headed back towards Ken. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ken, this is war." Ken looked confused. It looked like some kind of shopping area to him. "This is war with others to find the better clothes, the better shoes, the better merchandise. If Brad hadn't put a restriction on me a few months ago, I would never have come to a mall like this. But unfortunately, shopping sprees at Prada, Armani, Versace... they are now off-limits to me. So we must wage war against all the other people in this mall by grabbing the best of everything! Lean on Jei if you have to, but keep up!"

Ken nodded, still confused, and followed. When they entered a store, he became more confused. Schuldich had said something about the best merchandise but to Ken, it looked like he was just grabbing almost everything off the racks and shelves. He turned to look at the scarred man standing next to him. Jei gave him a half smile.

"You know, Ken. We do a lot of hard work, sometimes we see a lot of gruesome things. People dying, people getting hurt. That's the kind of things we see almost on a regular basis, but you know what I have nightmares about? This."

Ken tilted his head. "This?"

"Shopping with the redheaded shopaholic. Last time I came out with him I had to fit fifty bags into our tiny sports car. In the end, he stole the car from me and left me behind to fend for myself because it was either me or six more bags."

Ken's eyes became round and he glanced at the redhead who was heading towards them with a pile of clothes in his arms. "Uhm... will we... be okay?"

Jei grinned. "We'll be fine. He'll go easy on you - this time."

Ken gulped and nodded. "Here! Try these on, come on, follow me!" Schuldich grabbed Ken's wrist and dragged him off to the dressing rooms.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, Ran! These human girls are just as hot as the ones back home! How come no one told me! I would've been more willing to come out here with yah."

Ran sighed. Why he'd had to bring Yohji, he knew. When Yohji was actually serious, he was very strong. The problem was, the boy was rarely serious. Usually he acted like he had the IQ of a teapot and was practically like a cat in heat when females were around.

"Yohji, we are here to find Ken. We're heading out soon."

"Mah, Ran. You know Ken can handle himself! Stop worrying so much!"

"You don't know how humans are, Yohji. Get your ass up and let's go."

Yohji scowled but didn't say anything more. When Ran got that tone of voice... there was no point in arguing with him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They were finally back to their car. Ken stared as Schuldich and Jei shoved bags and bags into the car. It was amazing how it all fit into the tiny room in the back that they called a 'trunk.'

"Well, let's head home. I'm hungry and I don't eat mall food. Jei, wanna make us some lunchies?" Schuldich bat his eyelashes at Jei, who sighed. "Yes, master. Right away, master."

The sarcasm was not lost on Schuldich but he just said "Thanks!" with a grin as he got into the car, knowing that Ken would now expect to see Jei making lunch and that Jei would have to now - or else Ken would think he was lying. They drove up to their apartment building and climbed out of the car. Ken helped them pull the bags out of the trunk, realizing that it would help him learn some more balance on his newfound legs.

"KEN!" The three of them turned around to see a redhead and blonde running towards them. Ken paled. "Onii-chan..."

"EH?! Onii-chan??" Schuldich nodded at Jei, who grabbed Ken and headed upstairs. Ran's eyes blazed and he ran towards the scarred man when he fell back, as though he'd been pushed. "What...?"

Schuldich stood over him, smirking. "If you want to see little KenKen you'll have to prove yourself to me. We can't have you traumatizing the poor little thing now, can we?"

"Traumatize?! I'm his BROTHER! Let me see him!" Ran was furious. Who was this man? Who was the man who had just taken his brother upstairs? What did they even have to do with Ken, how did Ken know them?

"He turned as white as a ghost when he saw you. I don't care if you're his brother, his father, cousin, friend or whatever. You aren't seeing him until you give me an explanation." Schuldich couldn't hide the cocky smile that was on his face. If he was right, this guy and the blonde who was slowly making his way towards them were mermaids. He, on the other hand, was human. He had the upperhand in this fight (if it came down to one, that is) - he grew up on the land, whereas they grew up in the sea.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

End of Chapter 5.

Well... Hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting to get the hang of writing again (I think). Let me know what you thought! (feel free to yell at me if my writing style's changed too much and you don't like it haha) 


End file.
